


Southern Comfort

by bonesmctightass



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dreams, Established Relationship, Fluff, Georgia, M/M, Romance, Sappy Bones, They love each other so much it's GROSS, caring spock, sappy spones is best spones, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesmctightass/pseuds/bonesmctightass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has a dream about going to Georgia.</p><p>UPDATED 11/6/16</p>
            </blockquote>





	Southern Comfort

The day had gone just about as unpredictably as ever, which Leonard had come to expect since beginning his life aboard the Enterprise. The landing party had beamed down to an unknown planet tasked with reconnaissance, which failed spectacularly thanks to a communicator malfunction. Apparently the natives weren’t in the mood for making friends, which the crew had desperately attempted to do once their cover had been blown. Ah, yes. Just another day in the Fleet. Leonard certainly had his work cut out for him, no thanks to a couple of hubris redshirts. Fortunately, no lives had been lost. At least, not yet. Leonard was slumped in his desk chair sleeping with his eyes open when Chapel approached and roused him out of his stupor. Bloodshot eyes glossed over her concerned face and he faintly registered the stern command to get some rest. Leonard glanced down at a padd on his desk. Critical patients were stable and holding. He supposed it couldn't hurt to call it a night.

He trudged down to his quarters, expecting to see his bondmate meditating. To Leonard’s surprise, he was instead greeted by the sight of Spock curled on his side atop the bed, fast asleep. It was quite unusual for Spock to succumb to exhaustion before he did. Must have been a rough day in the labs. Leonard quietly stripped down to his boxers and carefully eased into his side of the bed. He surveyed his lovers face, marveling at the stark contrast between Spock’s sleeping expression and his usual stone faced one. Spock’s face was slack with relaxation, the most tranquil Leonard had ever seen him. Spock's breaths were coming out shallow and even, occasionally sighing and twitching as he drifted through sleep. Leonard propped up on an elbow, content to admire the rare moment of unrestrained emotion passing over Spock's face when a subtle movement turned his attention to Spock's eyes. They were moving beneath the lids, a classic marker of REM sleep. Spock was _dreaming_. Leonard felt his eyebrows shoot up his forehead in surprise. He always figured Vulcan brains were too logical to waste any time on something as trivial as dreaming.

"You are thinking quite loudly."

 There was once a time when Leonard would have been mortified at being caught staring. That point in their relationship had long since passed. Spock opened his bleary eyes and Leonard smiled fondly.

“Sorry about that,” Leonard breathed against the delicate skin of a green tinged cheek before pressing a feather-light kiss to it.

“It is quite all right.” Spock replied softly.

“Didn’t know Vulcans could dream,” Leonard commented casually as he ran his fingers through Spock's bangs. The tips of Spock’s ears took on a deep green tint but otherwise he didn’t react.

“Aren’t you going to tell me what you were dreaming about?” Leonard prompted after a prolonged silence. Spock hesitated for a moment, but lifted a hand to Leonard’s face. Long elegant fingers hovered over his meldpoints, stroking gently over the skin there.

“Perhaps I can show you instead.” At Leonard’s short nod, Spock transferred the images in his mind into Leonard’s.

What he saw was so far from his expectations. Leonard was sure he was going to be shown the red hot sands of Vulcan, but instead he was transported to his own backyard. The back porch of his family home in Georgia was unmistakable. The front left beam of the wooden deck was bowed to a breaking point thanks to the time Leonard backed his truck into it while learning how to drive. There were two worn wooden rocking chairs by the broken screen door leading to the kitchen where he used to sit with his father in the early morning hours. In a tree to the right of the house was the tire swing he practically lived in as a child. Leonard was overcome with an overwhelming feeling of nostalgia which no doubt seeped into Spock's shared consciousness.    

Leonard saw himself sitting on the worn steps beside Spock, close enough that their knees pressed together. They were both out of uniform. Leonard in a pair of jeans and a well loved T-shirt and Spock in something similar to his meditation robe. Spock had his palms cupped around a steaming mug of tea looking serene as ever while Leonard nursed a glass of his mother's sweet tea. They sat in silence, simply enjoying each other’s company as they watched the sun dip below the horizon and stain the sky with brilliant colors. The moon was beginning to show itself and fireflies flitted around the overgrown grass of the back lawn. As they reveled in simple southern comforts, Spock lifted two fingers to Leonard, who pressed his own against the sensitive pads in a Vulcan kiss.

After a few seconds the dream began to fade away and Leonard felt Spock pull away from his mind.

“You want to go to Georgia?” He asked after a moment of silence. They’d never gone together and Leonard surmised that Spock must have taken a peek at his memories of the old place after they first bonded. Leonard slid out of bed and began hurriedly yanking his pants back on.

“I’ll take you to Georgia. We could steal a shuttle craft and go right now. Spend the rest of the night in my old room." Leonard suggested in a slow and sweet as honey tone that betrayed his eagerness. The comforting sound of Spock chuckling filled the space of the modest cabin. It was a deep and rumbling sound, melodic and entrancing.

"Perhaps our next shore leave would be a more appropriate time." Spock admired Leonard's impulsiveness. The doctor dropped his arms, brows pulling together as he dropped his pants.

"Yeah. Yeah, all right. Guess you're right."

Leonard crawled into bed and molded himself to the elegant curve of Spock's back. They fell into a comfortable silence, simply enjoying the feeling of being wrapped up in each other. Leonard pressed his nose to the back of Spock's neck and breathed him in, filling his lungs to capacity. Spock was just about to drift off again when Leonard broke the silence.

"... You think Jim would give us personal leave?" 

" _Leonard_."

"I mean, he'd probably drop us off there if I gave a medical excuse. I could pull strings, inject you with a disease, tell him my mama's sweet tea is the only cure."

“Goodnight, Leonard.” 


End file.
